Battle for the Sun
by BigIrishKing
Summary: The Sun went out ages ago. Humans had killed her. There had always been rumors about the "Child-Star," the only known last piece of sunlight. Few believed such a tale though, and the ones who searched came up empty if they survived. Reno was a believer though; a believer in his father, himself, and the tale of the child living just on the unseen side of the Moon.


**Author's Note:** This was actually my second submission to the AkuRokuNo context, since each participant was allowed two entries. This one didn't win me anything, but it was still a favorite of most :) And the this whole one-shot was inspired by the song "Battle for the Sun" by Placebo.

* * *

_"Momma? Can you tell me about Daddy again? Please?" Tiny hands reached out to grasp at his mother's clothing, teal eyes reflecting the soft light of a burning candle from outside of the room._

There was a soft, amused sigh, and then the woman was crawling onto the bed, her son quickly crawling into her lap, grinning a missing-tooth grin of excitement. Soft fingers began to weave through tufts of crimson, the calming tune of a hum filling the room before the elder began to speak.

"Your Father, Axel, was part of an organization. Organization XIII to be exact. And, his job was to protect our city. It was during one meeting that they all agreed something must be done. Eventually, our light would run out. No more candles would be lit; all the lights would burn out. Without the Sun, we had little hope. But, see, there was this story. A story that claimed the Sun had given birth to one child. One child she hid on the dark side of the moon. A bright star on the part we never get to see. And so, your father set out with his small team on the ship Oblivion, in hopes to reach the dark side of the moon and fix what we humans had ruined..."

And the room around the two transformed into the universe, various planets and stars whizzing by them. Wide, childish eyes filled with wonder as he could clearly imagine his Father and his ship, Oblivion, setting out to find the Sun's child. Despite failing, his Father Axel was a hero in his eyes. A hero to be avenged.

"Reno? Reno, where are you?" A worried, exhausted voice called out, echoing off the walls of the house.

"I'm right here, Ma. Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere, yo." Reno called back, quickly dropping the tools that had been in his hand in order to jog through the house and to his mother's side.

The woman was sitting in a chair, eyes open and frantically looking about, but unseeing. Her son quickly crouched beside her and gave her wrinkling cheek a soft kiss, the horror on her face vanishing instantly, replaced by the ghost of a smile. She couldn't see, nor could most of the elders in the world anymore. Ever since the last lights had gone out while he was just a toddler, nearly every adult had gone blind, stumbling around lost in the complete darkness. Without the Sun, the Moon didn't shine. And, without the Moon, all that was left were their children, distant Stars that were too busy lighting other worlds. The children like Reno had been the lucky ones. Growing up in nothing but the darkness heightened their other senses, such as sound and touch. Their eyes though, had also been enhanced, and most around the young man's age now could easily see silhouettes and glimmers of things. Color had been completely lost, though. Not a single soul had seen color in nearly twenty years.

But Reno hoped to change that.

"What are you doing dear? I hardly see you anymore, and we're in the same house, for crying out loud." Though the woman was teasing, there was a little bite to her words, and the man found himself hesitant to tell her the truth. But, it was his mother, and they both knew she already had her answer.

"I'm_ almost_ done with _Fenrir,_ Momma, I just need a few more-" His pleading however, was cut off by a roll of dull eyes and an aggravated sigh.  
"Reno, you know how I feel about this. I forbid you to ever leave this city, let alone this _planet._Especially in some handmade flying craft." The scolding tone to her voice would usually send Reno sulking and biting his lip, feeling like a terrible person for upsetting his mother in such a way, but not this time.

He was done listening to the woman who'd raised him. He was a grown man now, and a man who knew what he needed to do. So, pushing himself back up, the man turned and headed towards the hallway of the house, his parting words leaving his mother in stunned silence.  
"Can you blame a son for wanting to see his mother?"

And, what he hadn't seen were the tears welling up in once-beautiful eyes, the older woman whispering softly to herself of how much like his father Reno was. For, just before Axel had boarded _Oblivion_, he'd kissed her passionately and promised that "they would see their son grow up."

She just hoped she wouldn't lose the last man in her life to the darkness surrounding them.

Reno was back in the kitchen/workshop of the house, hair tied back in a ponytail, wearing nothing but a pair of sweat pants. He was hunched over a rather large machine, the room filled with the sounds of crunching metal, chords being cut and various things being forced together. Since the Sun had gone out, electricity soon followed, for everything had been solar powered at the time. Most burnable materials left in the city quickly followed after that due to the natural greed and fear humans suffered, until they got to the present day. They were stuck in a limbo of current machinery and ideas centuries old, not used in decades. Outside, the city was partly in ruins, and partly advancing. Where old and new meet and clash. It was terribly unpleasant, and most people were constantly on the brink of killing each other.

Then again, there were the few friends Reno had, whom were helping him change their currently dim fate. They were the hopeful ones, the "Turks" they'd dubbed themselves, the group of younger adults all prepared to rebuild their city, and possibly the world. Aside from Reno, there was Rude, Tseng, Cissnei, Elena, and Rufus. However, they weren't even alone. They did know of another group a city away, called "AVALANCHE ." The two groups had managed to keep in touch throughout the years, trading supplies and information. Though they all weren't exactly friends, they were all fighting for the same decent cause. And, for all they knew, there were groups like themselves all over the planet, doing what needs to be done to save their home.

But, other groups didn't matter. What mattered most to Reno was his own group, and his own machine he'd named after an old mythical tale he'd read years ago in a brail book, _Fenrir_. What mattered to him was getting off Gaia, and finding the child-star. The one he'd dreamed about ever since his father set out in search of it so many years ago. Though, it could just be a wild goose chase, the Turk wouldn't give up until he at least tried.

He owed his Father that much.

And, he was almost there. He could feel it deep in his bones. A few more days and _Fenrir_ would be built, another few days to gather materials, and then he'd be off to the moon. Reno liked to think he'd run into his father out in the universe, no matter how absurd the possibility was. Maybe a ghost, or a star, or _something_related to the man. Sometimes his mother thought that was the true reason for his insane wish to travel to the moon, but the reason was futile. It was going to happen either way.

"Just a few more days, baby. You'll fly for me right? Of course you will, yo. Of course you will." Reno practically cooed as he gently stroked the metal before him with a fond hand. As far as aesthetics went, there were none. It was a giant mess of brass, metal, rivets and coil. But, it did have wings, and a chamber for two people to fit inside, even though the Turk was going to be traveling alone. He wouldn't be coming back alone. But, it looked sturdy, stable, and like it might actually function.

The only fault was that it required an energy form of some sort. But, he didn't let himself dwell on that too long. He knew it would fly, somehow, even if it was just empty optimism spurring him on. But, if the Sun could give birth to a star, then he could make a machine without energy.

"I still think you should wait." It was Rude, Reno's closest friend, who was handing the pilot various supplies, though begrudgingly so. "Wait until we all have our own flying machines and could join you."

Reno though, had his mind and heart made up, and as he secured the last few things into the carrying department of_ Fenrir_, he voiced his reasoning. "Rude, my father died trying to find the child-star. Not only my father, but the entire crew. Families were broken, and I'm not going to break any more than I have to. I want you all to stay here for that very reason, yo. All of you-" pushing himself up and turning to face the rest of the Turks, he gave a barely seen smile. "In case I don't return, you all need to stay here and figure out what to do next. You need to keep your own families together!"

Though Reno was practically radiating optimism and determination, the other young adults seemed very sullen and distraught. It was only to be expected, though. They may never see their comrade again. Sighing and dusting off his hands, the pilot walked over to his best friend, his partner, and gave him the strongest bear hug he could manage, and a short, soft kiss on the cheek. The two men had always been rather affectionate towards each other, but they always denied it when people asked if they were lovers. It took a moment, but Rude eventually hugged his friend back, tears brimming in dark eyes though no one would notice.

Various other goodbyes followed, in the forms of sniffles, hugs, hand-shakes, it all depending on how close Reno was with the other. Then there was no one left but himself next to his flying machine, and he finally felt the sorrow weighing in the back of his mind. But, he shook his head and quickly pushed the thoughts away, reaching up and snapping a pair of flying-goggles that had belonged to his father at some point. The pilot climbed into the machine in silence, heartbeat already escalating as he buckled himself up. The Turks rustled and moved behind him, preparing for the launch.

The launch was actually the most dangerous part of Reno's trip. He'd found the solution to his energy problem, a bomb Rude had found while out scavenging the city. If he rode it just right, the explosion would send Reno off into the sky, where he'd then use his feet to propel the machine on wind until he broke the atmosphere. But, someone else had to set off the bomb, which not only endangered Reno, but also Rude, who had been the first to accept the challenge in the blink of an eye.

Reno gripped the steering wheel before him in both his hands, knuckles white with anticipation as his feet slipped into the peddles beneath him. Those peddles were connected to fans, which would create wind, or catch it, and around him were various pulleys and levers to make the wings on either side of the machine turn, changing his direction of flight. It was both a brilliant and ridiculous idea, and now it was facing its ultimate purpose.

_Flight._

"Ten. Nine. Eight."

And then the countdown was starting, Rude's voice reaching hot ears from a few feet behind _Fenrir._ He could hear the wavering in that deep voice, the voice he just might never hear again, and his own body began to tremble. His feet were growing cold, though his heart was hammering against his ribs, probably visible through his chest and clothing. "C'mon, baby, fly for Daddy, okay? _Fly for me, yo._" It was a shaking, desperate mantra of whispers, the numbers echoing in the field decreasing in amount.

"Five. Four. Three."

And, suddenly, Reno realized he'd forgotten to say goodbye to his mother. Panic etching its way on his face; he threw a quick glance over to his house not too far off, only for his eyes to widen when he took in the sight of a dark form standing in his doorway. It was his mother, and she was waving. She was letting him go.

"One."

And go he did.

With a sound that left his ears nearly bleeding, Reno's whole world quaked, mouth open in a scream that was silent compared to the current state of his home now many feet below him. The sky was whizzing by in dull shades, hair whacking behind him wildly while _Fenrir_squeaked and groaned in protest to the friction of the air. The bomb had worked, the fact clearly evident in the ever-growing universe before him. He was getting closer and closer, the frozen climate due to his altitude now quickly cooling his adrenalin-pumped body.

He didn't see his cheering friends below him, or the decent-sized crater where his flying machine use to sit. He didn't see his mother covering her hopeful smile, or the water pouring from her eyes. He didn't see any of it, but he felt all of it inside himself, and as the after-shock of the explosion died off, he let out a scream of joy and fear that tore his throat a bit.

He didn't have to peddle just yet, the winds from the explosion still propelling him forward, right towards the Moon that hadn't glowed in decades. The temperature was close to freezing, but Reno wasn't afraid. His Dad had made it through, and so had his crew of twelve others. He'd make it through, despite the cold and lack of oxygen he'd soon be faced with, for he had a secret that he hadn't even told his friends about. Not even his own mother knew.

Buried in a satchel resting on the floor of _Fenrir_, right between his legs, were tiny glowing orbs that seemed to pulse with warmth and light. They were called Mako, and the pilot had found them in a dusty old safe locked away in his room, with a note written for his father that simply read, "Ren, in case I don't make it." And, Axel _hadn't_made it. So, Reno felt no shame in taking the little gems for himself, for he had the feeling he'd end up needing them.

It was also nice to have a little piece of his father with him on his journey, and as the last remnants of Gaia zoomed behind his flying machine, Reno quickly reached down to rummage through his bag and see just what one of those balls of Mako would do.

-  
Mako was literally a life-saver, and Reno found that out rather quickly. He had no idea what the substance was, or how such a thing was caught and conformed into a tiny little orb. What he did know what that if he could learn how it worked, and maybe where it came from, even if he didn't find the Sun's child, he'd be able to save the planet.

The first orb he had used, he really had no idea what to expect. What he was hoping for was some warmth, and some decent air to breathe. It'd been just a few moments after exiting the atmosphere, and even though he knew his father had made it, panic quickly set back in. Unsure even what to do, the pilot opted to crush the orb in his hands, and what happened next blew his mind. The dim, pulsing light in his hand expanded past him, and around the ship, creating a bubble of sorts that protected _Fenrir_and its passenger. Inside this pulsing bubble of energy, the air was cool, but tolerable, and was air that was indeed breathable, despite it was a tad thick and heavy, and took the man some time to get use to. What amazed him most, though, was the light radiating from the bubble of energy, a light that was green in color.

_But it was color._

Reno hadn't seen any color from gray and black since he was a toddler, and the glow cast just enough for him to see the colors of his vessel, the different metals and coils, the color of his clothing, and the color of himself. He'd forgotten what human flesh looked like, or the fact he was a redhead. He could see it now, though, and despite the fact it was minimal light, it was enough to keep Reno's spirits up and his determination lit. The Mako had also seemed to rev up his energy a tad, which came in handy since he now had to peddle _Fenrir_throughout the galaxy.

But, he didn't complain, nor did he hesitate. With a grin and a few encouraging words to his machine, the redhead set off towards the black blotch in space, the area he knew his Father had tried to reach long ago, and the area everyone knew was actually the Moon.  
If only he'd calculated just how long it'd actually take to _get_to the Moon before he set out.

Reno ate very little when he was hungry, slept little when he was tired, and peddled _a lot_when he was awake. He had no idea how long had passed, and sometimes it felt like he was getting nowhere. As if the giant blotch of the moon wasn't getting any bigger, even though it was, just very slowly. He sang to himself to keep himself company, let his imagination go whenever he pleased. Tried to tell himself he was going to make it, that his Dad was out there watching somewhere, grinning down on him.

Though, that hope grew less and less easy to believe after Reno had found his Father's ship. From what he could see, _Oblivion_was a massive ship, one made for long-distance travel and multiple passengers. The energy that ship must've used had Reno wondering just how much they'd secretly stocked up before their departure, but then he remembered the Mako. That must've been what they used. Upon closer inspection, the pilot took note of the various floating scrapple about the larger flying machine, and that it definitely looked as if it exploded-or even attacked.

That idea popped up into the redhead's mind instantly after taking notice of smaller-scale flying machines, ones just a bit better than his own. But, if they had been attacked, who fought them? And why? It made no sense to Reno, but for a good while after running across the "graveyard," images of a terrible war involving his Father plagued his mind. He only wished he would've seen something of Axel, a body, a ghost, _anything_. But, Reno got no such closure, and was left peddling on towards the ever-growing Moon with a heavy heart.

And, the Moon certainly _had_ grown! He wasn't exactly sure how many days, or even weeks he'd been traveling, but the proof that he had been moving at all was right in front of his face. The planet was now expanding vastly before the redhead, who had to crane his head up, down, left or right just to see stars surrounding him. It was a giant, black spot in the universe, and that fact alone was enough to push away Reno's mourning of his Dad, and replace it with cold determination once again. He was still alive, and there had been no threats thus far, which meant he'd made it further than _Oblivion_had. Which meant, he just might make it all the way. Child-star or no child-star, Reno would make it to the Moon, and hopefully, back.

His breathing was controlled, heart rate and a constant, slightly elevated pace. Nostrils flared as his hands rung the steering wheel in front of him. _Fenrir_was still for the moment, Mako energy pulsing in with its own life and light. He'd used half his supply already, of both food and the energy, and he knew that if he indeed found the child-star, that might not be enough to make it back. But, Reno had much more important things to worry about, such as the challenge set before him, eyes glaring and calculating.

The Moon's orbit would be just a few feet away. The pilot could already feel the pull, soft for the time being, as it made his flying machine tremble. He didn't have an explosion to help him get passed the gravitational pull this time. He'd need to rely on his legs and his legs only. Which, were still surprisingly fit, despite his low rationing of nutrients and sleep. Reno summed it up to the Mako. But, even with the energy's help, it'd still be a stretch that would test every muscle in his body, and his pain tolerance.  
He had to do it though, even if it killed him. He had to try.

"You watchin', Pop? This is for you, yo." With those parting words, Reno inhaled a steady, deep breath, gripped the steering wheel as tight as he possibly could, and drove _Fenrir_right into the Moon's orbit, lithe legs circling in long, hard pumps that stirred the airless habitat around him, propelled him forward at a rate faster than he could've ever expected himself to achieve. But, even at such a pace, he still felt the pull getting stronger and stronger, his flying machine veering to the right no matter how hard the redhead peddled.

It didn't take long for strain to set in, Reno's body trembling and sweating from exertion as his chest heaved with every shallow pant. His legs shook violently, and tears were welding up in his eyes from the thought of actually not making it. The Mako was sparking, flickering out, just like the pilot's hope and stamina. With one last keening, desperate battle cry, Reno somehow found a vault of his own hidden energy and bolted himself forward, just barely enough to pass the field of the Moon's orbit, but he'd done it. He'd done what his Father had set out to do so many years ago, and lived through it.

Or so he hoped before he lost all consciousness, body going limp in the seat of _Fenrir_whilst the machine began to fall down to the surface of the Moon, at a rate slower than the gravity of Gaia, but fast enough to do damage. He hoped he'd survive the fall.

And the crash.

With an exhausted, pained groan, the universe slowly came back to Reno. Blinking dusty eyes open, he began to calculate what had happened. He remembered making it to the Moon, and trying to pass through its atmosphere. And, with a sigh, he realized that he'd passed out and crashed after the attempt. He _had_made though, that much was for sure, and miraculously, nothing seemed too damaged, and the pilot silently thanked the planet's gravity for the state.

_Fenrir_was smashed a few inches into the Moon's sandy surface, the dusty substance settled over metal and Reno's clothing. But, if there was any true damage, it was probably repairable, and the pilot assessed his own harm to a couple bruises and scrapes, maybe a mild concussion that would heal on its own. Over all, systems were good, and he was alive, and on the Moon. Mission half-way completed. The redhead gave himself little time to celebrate, though, for he had the main prize on his mind. Celebrating could wait until he returned back home.

So, reaching for his satchel, Reno made sure he had the rest of his Mako orbs, his rations of food, and a few other various items with him, including a rod he'd made years ago. It was to be used as defense and offense, if trouble sprung about. And, ever since the eerie feeling those other flying machines gave him at the "graveyard," he brought it along more so for reassurance.

Once sure he had everything he needed, the pilot unbuckled himself from _Fenrir_, crawled out of the compartment in an awkward fashion, and couldn't help but hum curiously at two realizations. One, the gravity on the Moon was definitely less, and his force had sent him airborne a foot of the ground for a few seconds; two, the energy that had been surrounding his flying machine _followed_him, forming a decent sized bubble around himself.

In that moment, he was very glad he'd found that old chest in his room, and took a moment to smile at the universe above him, eyes widening slightly as he caught a glimpse of Gaia. His world really was massive, a huge spot of just _nothing_. But, he planned to change everything. "Thanks, Dad." It was a small prayer of sorts, to the spirit that might be lurking about, and it kept his spirits up as he began to walk across the surface of the Moon, taking a few moments to curse and chuckle, having to practice a few steps before he adapted to the loose pull of gravity. He wasn't sure where he was heading, and for the moment, the planet was just one flat shade of black, but if the child-star _was_there, than he'd be sure he'd find it soon.

There was a city on the Moon. A city much like the ones back on Gaia. It was actually pretty eerie finding the city, which from what Reno had gathered, was pretty deserted and slightly crumbling. Once a prosperous city, he guessed, going by the various tall buildings and many houses he saw while walking. But, it'd all fallen around the same time his own city had; when the Sun burnt out. What really had Reno worried though, was the lack of light. Though bathed in darkness, Gaia was still surviving, adapting to the new conditions. The Moon however, seemed to have completely died.

Or, they died trying to protect themselves from _Oblivion_, which would explain the foreign flying machines, and that had the pilot shuddering some. That meant it'd really been a war, both sides fighting for survival, but it was inevitable that the larger would win. Then again, neither side had really _won_. As the redhead meandered through the falling city, he kept his eyes open for anything that might help him, or might lead to the child-star. Thankfully, the Moon was considerably smaller than Gaia, which meant it'd take less time to cross, especially with his large, almost gliding steps. He had no idea which side of the planet he was on right now, the dark or light side, but he could only assume it was the light.

Who would purposefully settle in the dark?

Though Reno had no desire to stop his search, after hours of exploring, exhausting was weighing his body down, steps covering less ground as his eyelids grew heavy. It wasn't until he nearly tripped over his own feet that he decided to rest, tired eyes locating the silhouette of a bench on the side of the road before his aching feet lead him there. It wasn't a bed or anything, but it was better than the ground, and less creepy than finding a house or building to sleep in. Taking a moment to form his satchel into a decent pillow, Reno fell onto the bench with a sigh, gaze lifting up to the stars as he allowed his body the rest it needed.

And, as he slept, he dreamed of the city he was in, bustling with bright life. He pictured family, animals, just going about their lives. He pictured the Sun, glowing bright and warm again, and up in the stars, he saw his Father, a grinning constellation, proud for all that he'd done. He'd make it right again, and even his dreams knew that.

The city was now far behind Reno, along with his dreams. He was walking the stretch of barren sand and small rocks, the occasional hill, and he was hoping he was now on the right side. It'd taken a few days, and though he'd seen no sign of life, he did end up finding himself more food and supplies, which would make the trip back home easier. The Mako, however, was a different story. At the rate he was going, he might not have enough to make it back home, especially when it came to lift-off.

Lift-off became the last thing on his mind though, as his eyes caught sight of something. It was small, and fairly far away, and Reno might've thought he'd just been seeing things, until he saw it again. It was a bright flash, the color white, and it lasted for a second before flickering out, then back again. Squinting his eyes, the pilot tried to get a better look, and then the light moved, zoomed across the sky it seemed, until it landed again, flickered, and then flashed back over in another direction. It was a light moving across the surface of the planet at a fairly fast pace, and then the redhead registered the thing growing bigger and brighter.

And then realized that was because it was heading right for him. Releasing a rather surprised yelp, Reno quickly turned around and tried to out-run whatever the phenomenon was, but alas, his moon-walking could only get him so far before he was suddenly hit with enough force to send him spiraling into the ground, sand-particles scattering everywhere before he, for the second time, lost consciousness. But, this time, the last thing he saw wasn't darkness-but a light so bright and hot he thought he might very well burn his eyes out.

Groaning softly, Reno rubbed at his eyes with a hand, but didn't dare open them. He wasn't exactly sure what he'd see when he did, for he quickly took notice that he wasn't alone. No, no, there was a form wrapped around him. Warm and breathing, and the redhead stiffened in fear, remaining completely still and silent for a few moments before he decided that, whatever was on him wasn't going to attack any time soon. Hesitantly, the pilot pealed his eyes open, almost panicking when what he took in was nothing but darkness. No stars, no Gaia, _nothing_. And then, gulping harshly, he decided to risk it and look down his body, only for his eyes to bug and his breath to stop completely in his throat.

There was a boy-or, _no,_ it was definitely a man. Just a very fair looking man. A man with soft, golden hair and warm, tan skin, wearing nothing but a large, checkered shirt. And, this man was holding Reno, as if they'd known each other for years. Arms were wrapped around the traveler's chest, that head resting right over his heart as legs were tangled with his own. The boy was sleeping on him, and rather peacefully at that. But, none of those facts startled Reno as much as the one that this person was glowing softly, pulsating with a warm, white glow that surpassed that f the Mako orbs he had.  
He glowed just like _sunlight_.

And, Reno was suddenly grinning madly and laughing, pushing himself up until he was sitting as he grasped the boy before him tight in his arms and in his lap. He'd found the child-star, and he was right there, in his arms! The redhead found himself fighting the urge to kiss the golden man, he was just that ecstatic, and soon he became aware of the groggy giggling coming from the star, and he was fighting the urge to kiss him yet again, but this time because of how gorgeous he actually was.

Granted, Reno hadn't seen the detailed features of a human being for more than half his life, he couldn't remember ever seeing such a beautiful creature in his childhood. And now wide, hazy blue eyes were looking at him, studying him just as closely, before the mysterious creature spoke, with a voice that had the hairs on Reno's neck standing up.  
"I'm sorry for uh…crashing into you. I got a little over-excited." And those warm, tan cheeks tinged just a tad pink, and the pilot found himself forgiving the blond before he could even think about it.

"No, don't worry about it, yo! I can't believe I _found_you! Or, you found me!" But, the happy, euphoric bliss suddenly vanished as everything went completely black, and Reno was left almost wincing at the sudden contrast. The warmth in his arms quickly vanished, and he was suddenly very cold and alone, and slightly frightened.

"You came looking for me? You-You're one of them? You just want to use me?" There was so much hurt and betrayal in that golden voice, now coming from somewhere far off in the cave. Yes, Reno had realized they were in a cave after he heard their voices echoing off the walls. But, that didn't matter. What did matter was the fact he'd made the child-star angry, and he felt his last hope slipping out of his hands. And so, he did the only thing he could think of.

He lied.

"N-No, _no!_Please, don't go. I don't want to use you for anything you don't want to be used for. I've just been so alone…There's no one left in the city. No one but me. And, I remembered the stories. The ones about the Sun's child, and so I set out to find you, for companionship, yo.." He wasn't the best at lying, he never enjoyed doing it, but he really hoped the other would believe him.

And, after a few moments of silence, the soft glowing came back, and Reno was once again gazing at a wide-eyed, lip-biting blond man. It had to be one of the cutest things he'd ever seen, and he found himself wanting to do nothing else but keep this boy glowing, and happy, and right next to himself. It took another minute for the child-star to fully relax again, slowly walking back over to the seated pilot before taking a seat himself. And then the smile was back, and blue eyes were sparkling and friendly.

"Roxas. My name is Roxas."

Reno gave a lopsided grin and wrapped an arm around the blond's shoulders, practically sighing out his response. "Reno." And then the pilot began to spin the longest, largest tail he'd ever told, one about living on the light side of the Moon, fighting _Oblivion_, being the last man to survive and then searching for the child-star. Not all of it was a lie; however, he was explaining it from a different point of view. And Roxas ate it up with so much enthusiasm and trust, the redhead couldn't help but feel a pang in his heart as, in the back of his mind, he knew eventually, the truth would need told.

But, that was for a later date. For now, Reno was content filling the cave with his stories and watching as his new companion would gasp, or laugh, or hug him depending on what he'd just said. The child-star really was innocent, one to lay their whole heart on their sleeves, but the redhead knew there was just as much darkness lurking behind those wide, indigo eyes, as had been proven from the earlier outburst.

For, what was light without a shadow?

Reno didn't return to _Fenrir_ for a good few days. He found himself too occupied with the child-star, who could really be a ball of energy, all pun intended. Everyday, the pilot would watch as Roxas would go and entertain himself by various activities, and he discovered just how _inhuman_the boy really was. From zooming across the sky just like a shooting star, to being able to burn things in his bare hands, he literally was a star in a human's body. And, everyday, Reno found himself growing more and more attached to his companion, even though it went against his own judgment. The galaxy needed a new Sun, and here was the perfect opportunity.

Too bad the opportunity had a name and personality.

Reno allowed himself to gorge for those few days, eating the food he'd found in the city instead of his rations, and he'd nearly chocked when he discovered what Roxas ate for food. It'd been an interesting sight, seeing the blood kneel down to the sand and just start licking it right off the Moon's surface. The pilot had even offered him some of his canned tuna, but alas, the boy refused, exclaiming that the sand somehow tasted like cheese to him.

Far from human indeed.

And, every night, Reno would lie down on the floor of the cave, and Roxas would hesitantly cuddle up to him, even though the redhead had shown no signs of ever protesting. How could he say no to such warmth, such light, especially when it fell asleep on his chest with a peaceful, happy smile? He didn't dream those nights, but instead slept soundly through the night, a way he couldn't remember ever sleeping before. Maybe it was just the fact he had a companion, or he'd finally accomplished what his world had tried to do before he was even born. Or, maybe it was the fact the child-star did things to him no one else had ever done before.

And, no matter how hard Reno willed those thoughts and feelings away, and despite the fact he knew the day he had to return to Gaia was nearing, he just couldn't help himself. He was falling just like a star, and falling fast over Roxas. The man who he was using to save his universe.

It was the night before he would lure Roxas back to _Fenrir_, and his heart was thumping dully in his chest. Regret turned his tongue into lead, and sleep felt light-years away. He opted to study the child-star as he slept, watched his chest rise and fall, the small smile on his lips occasionally fall, then return. Callused fingers absent-mindedly weaved through a few blond spikes, marveling over how soft his hair really was, as if made from dust. And, Reno let himself indulge just for a moment, craning his neck just enough so he could lean down and press a soft, lingering kiss to those glowing follicles.

"I don't know what I'm going to do, yo." Only then did he let sleep take him away, hoping for a dream that might give him a different way to save his planet, a second chance.  
But alas, nothing came except the new day.

Reno was sent into a near-panic when he found himself alone in the cave when he woke up, not a glimmer in sight. Eyes searched the dark for any sign of life, and he didn't relax until he found the darker form of his companion, and heard the sound of shallow breathing. Quickly shaking sleep from his body, the pilot crawled over to where the child-star was huddled, hesitantly reaching out for the boy, only for his hands to be batted away. Biting his lip, Reno halted, and waited until the other was ready.

"D-Do you know how stars a formed…Reno?" The voice quivered, wet with sadness, and Reno didn't even have time to respond before Roxas continued to speak. "A normal star is formed from love. When a person dies, and they had the love of another star, their heart then becomes a star, and those two stars spend the rest of their lives together, lighting the galaxy. But, a Sun is made much different. It's much more complicated for a Sun to be born. For, a Sun can only be created from another sun, and the act itself…Reno. People _fought_over me. They didn't even know who I was, how I could help them. They didn't even care. They didn't care about my heart, or what would happen to me! I'm not just a star, and I can't just become the Sun! No one ever even asked…" And, suddenly, florescent blue eyes were locked with his, anguish and fear and anger leaking down onto a trembling face in the form of tears, a face just a few inches away from his.

Reno felt his heart break, as if there was actually a tear going through the organ, and what he said next came out in an equally pained whisper. _"I care."_And he did. In the short time they'd actually spent together, Reno discovered he cared for Roxas more so than he did his best friends. He wanted to erase any nightmares this boy before him had ever had, wanted to pull him close and wipe away those tears, make him glow and giggle again. And, he wanted to be the only one to do it all. Reno was never one to question fate, or feelings, and he wasn't doing it now. As unbelievable as it was, he knew right then and there that he was in love with the child-star. Even if it fucked him over in the end.

The silence only lasted a moment before Reno gave a pained groan, and unable to handle it anymore, he told Roxas everything. Everything from his father, Axel, to _Oblivion_, to his mother and _Fenrir_, the Turks and his journey to the Moon. He explained it all, and even after his story, he went ahead and explain why he had lied, why he did what he had the past few days, because he _cared _for Roxas, and he didn't want to hurt him anymore, and then the redhead was the one crying and trembling, completely terrified of the reaction his confessions might receive.

But the child-star didn't run, or cry, or glare at him. On the contrary, warm, softly glowing arms wrapped around Reno and held him close, warm whispers leaving smiling lips. "I will save your planet, Reno. You didn't ask me, but you didn't_ have_to. I want to save your planet." And the pilot quickly returned the embrace, burying his face in golden spikes as he cradled his savior, sounds between sniffles and chuckles occasionally leaving the redhead. He wasn't sure what needed to happen for Roxas to become the Sun, but Roxas knew, and he was going to do it. That's what mattered.

He didn't have much time to bask in the revelation however, because Roxas was suddenly trying to stand up, pulling on rough hands as a sign of wanting Reno to join him. Before he was even standing, the child-star was dragging him out of the cave, and the redhead took notice of how his companion seemed to be glowing even brighter than normal, his entire body radiating pale yellow light as they exited the cavern. As for himself, he had the soft glowing of the Mako-bubble around him, a rather fresh one from the orb he'd crushed the previous night.

Standing on the barren surface of the Moon now, Roxas released Reno's hands and walked a few years ahead of the traveler, light burning brighter and brighter with each step until he turned around and faced the redhead with the happiest, brightest smile he could muster. "Hey, Reno? Do you know how stars court one another?" His voice was airy and seemed to spark with electricity, and Reno could only shake his head slowly as he watched with wide eyes.

"They _fall._" And then Roxas was flying, zooming right towards him just like he had been the first time they met, but this time he picked Reno up, and proceeded to fly across the sky with the pilot in his arms, giggling all the while. Reno couldn't help laughing along with him, _he was flying!_ Without the help of any machine. And then they were climbing altitude, Roxas suddenly heading towards the universe in a straight-shot as his arms held Reno even tighter, even closer. The pilot was sure if he didn't have the Mako, his skin would be burning from the heat of the child-star combined with the friction of the air. It was fast, it was bright, and it was _hot_. And Reno was becoming very aware of how wonderful his companion's body was.

Abruptly, they stopped, hovering hundreds of feet above the surface of the Moon. They hadn't exited the atmosphere yet, but they were close enough to where the low gravity on the planet was near to nothing, both men experiencing near-weightlessness as red hair floated around them. Reno saw the galaxy in Roxas's shining eyes, wide and deep and glittering, and he couldn't help himself. He closed the gap between the two, albeit a tad too excitedly for he almost missed, and the child-star _sparked_. A bright, hot flash of pink as their lips connected, giggles and grins making it a little difficult to keep the gesture passionate and long.

Suddenly, Reno was falling, stars and planets a blur passed his eyes as his body gained velocity, spiraling back down to the Moon at a break-neck speed, and he was screaming, arms and legs flailing out on either side of him in hopes it'd somehow slow him down. It was to no avail; the sandy ground was getting closer and closer, and thoughts were running around in his mind as to why Roxas had let go, what he'd done, and how this was going to be his end. _Mission failed._

The end never came. His neck never broke, and the mission most certainly was a go, once Reno realized that Roxas had caught him just a mere few feet above the ground. Heart still racing and body trembling, the redhead was gently plopped onto the sandy surface, wide eyes taking in the sight of a cheeky child-star hovering a foot above him. That had been way too frightening. But the fact his companion was in control the whole time? That was way too _arousing._

"Now you know what it means when stars fall.." The words were a soft whisper, Roxas sinking down until he was hovering just a few inches above the traveler, deep blue eyes at half-mast. Reno pounced, throwing his arms and legs up around the child-star, keeping him captive and close as they finally gave into a real kiss, one filled with much passion and excitement. Neither Reno nor Roxas had ever kissed before, but it came rather natural to the two as clothing began to peel away and got tossed into random directions.

Reno got to see just how perfect the rest of Roxas's body was when sparking with pleasure, his light occasionally tinged red, or pinks, like a setting Sun. And, as that light eventually engulfed their surroundings until the pilot could no longer see, eyes burning with tears, he suddenly realized he was making love to the sunset. Then, with the force and beauty of a collapsing star, it all ended, the two men left panting and quaking beside one another as dust-particles flew about, covering their sweaty skin while the small glimpse they'd gotten of the Sun burned out until it was a warm, orangey-yellow glow.

Roxas literally had an _afterglow,_and the fact had Reno chuckling in exhausted, fond amazement, eyes taking in the sight of the glowing, sated boy, now covered in various marks of passion. It didn't take long for the blond to notice the eyes on him, his cheeks darkening in color as he smiled shyly. Then limbs were tangling and warm, soft lips were kissing a slightly-tan chest, small fingers tracing right under the very eyes that'd been watching him.

"You know you have these two marks..?" The child-star whispered lazily, thumbing at two identical marks on the pilot's cheeks. Reno blinked in surprise before his eyebrows furrows, a soft, amazed smile on his face.

"Just like my Dad, yo. He had two marks on his cheeks, too.."

The two held each other's gaze for a bloated minute before they rolled over, two pairs of eyes gazing up at the sky as separate, but equal thoughts floated in their minds, as to whether or not their parents were out there, somewhere, watching.

The travel back to the city was made in a bit of a slower time than Reno had originally planned, granted, he hadn't planned on sleeping with Roxas. But, the time they also took cuddling, messing around, generally flirting the whole walk there also took away precious hours. They did make it though, and the two found themselves huddling close in eerie silence, hands clasped tightly together as they walked the deserted streets. The child-star had been alive during the war, had seen the Sun go out, and remembered it all clearly. Reno could only imagine. Either way, it wasn't pleasant.

Reno had suggested resting on the same bench he had when he first found the city, but upon Roxas's fervent whining, they opted to keep going until they reached _Fenrir._Despite their obvious exhaustion, hunger, and dulled spirits, they trekked on until the last building ended and it was once again a stretch of barren Moon sand. By the time they reached the crash-site, the pilot was cradling the child-star in his arms, and there the blond stayed as the traveler leaned against the side of his flying machine and lowered himself down until he was sitting, propped up, on the ground.

He knew he should've slept, but his mind was racing too much to let the exhaustion win. His thoughts went from what they'd just done, to how they would make it back home, and there and back again, just bouncing around aimlessly in his skull. And then, there was what his heart was feeling for the man in his arms. Part of Reno was euphoric, jittery, soaring high in the sky and reliving the fall they'd shared. But, another part of him was sinking, cold and hard, and that part was the fear. He had no idea how Roxas would become a Sun, and for all he knew, his precious child-star would die in the process..

At such a possibility, Reno clutched Roxas a tad closer, only relaxing when he felt a small, drowsy nuzzle given to his shoulder. Whatever the outcome, the pilot had to tell himself it'd be all right. He had to think of the greater good, after all.  
And Roxas had already made his mind up.

Reno was up well before Roxas was. He'd gently laid the child-star down on the ground while he went about preparing for the day's take off. _Fenrir_required a bit of tinkering; some of the metal had been crushed, a couple coils had snapped, but it was all relatively easy to fix. By the time the blond had stirred and began to wake up, the flying machine was back in working condition and ready to be boarded. He stopped his work though, only when he heard a drowsy voice reach his ears, dusting his hands off as he turned to look at his companion.

"Hey uh…Reno? Why don't I just fly us there? I guarantee it would be a faster trip." The redhead though, had already thought of this, and he shook his head as he began to rummage around in his satchel.

"I don't want people to know I instantly found you. That might start another war back on Gaia, yo. I only want those closest to me to even know about you before.." He trailed off, pulling a long cloth out of the bag. Upon closer inspection, it was actually a cloak, complete with a hood. Feeling he'd explained enough, the pilot tossed the article onto Roxas's head with a small smile. "Put that on, and try to keep the glowing to a minimum."

The second request would prove to be rather difficult, for the child-star's light seemed to depend on his mood, which for the moment was pretty happy. Nonetheless, he slipped the coat on and zipped it up, the clothing actually covering everything but his hands, feet, and the lower half of his face. The glowing was noticeable, but it wouldn't attract any attention on first glances. _He hoped._

It was then time to buckle up, Reno having already set up the explosion which would surely get them out of the Moon's atmosphere and orbit. It was simple, really. One Mako ball hit with a few sparks via Roxas, and he bet that they'd be flying fast. The blond was the first one in the flying machine, of course, and the pilot took special care to make sure he was comfortable and secured before getting in himself.

"Ten. Nine. Eight."

Reno couldn't help but feel a slight tinge of déjà vu as his hands gripped the wheel before him. This time though, he wasn't afraid. He knew he would survive, and knew he would save the galaxy. He knew what to expect on the return home, and this time he wasn't alone. The shaking came from excitement, the expectation of the explosion. He hadn't been able to enjoy the ride in the beginning, but now he could feel the adrenalin coursing through his body, just like when Roxas had dropped him. They were going to fly again.

"Seven. Six. Five. Four."

And Roxas's voice held excitement and a bit of cheeky playfulness, almost like he was on the verge of giggling. Even though the child-star was traveling to foreign territory, and even though he knew of his fate, he wasn't afraid one bit. He was a star after all, and what star feared the universe?

"Three. Two. One…!"

This explosion was much, much different than the one he'd used to start his journey. Once ignited, the Mako created a controlled, bubbled wave of bright green, and it was actually a silent explosion. But, the force of it was ten-fold, the two men practically flattened against their seats due to the gravity that one push created. Reno wasn't even sure when they'd passed through the planet's orbit, for the pull hadn't been felt at all, not that he was really complaining, and they road that one wave a good distance passed the Moon, until _Fenrir_was bobbing around aimlessly in the universe, stars and planets surrounding them in every direction.

It started out as soft, stifled chuckles, but those grew into giggles, and the giggles turned into laughter, and soon enough, both men were laughing and whooping in exuberant jubilation, giving one another hugs over the awkward seats of the flying machines. The hardest part of their journey back home was ever, and now it was smooth sailing until they reached Gaia's orbit.

All of Reno's Mako and food worries melted away quickly, too. Roxas lived off of Moon sand, and if they did run out of the orbs, he had the child-star to save him. The return was bound to be easier than the arrival.

And, sure enough, it was.

The two ended up trading shifts frequently, once Roxas learned the proper way to control _Fenrir_. One would fly while the other slept, and the mood was kept relatively content throughout the stretch of galaxy, which was made obvious by the constant glowing coming from limbs peeking out of a black cloak. The two even managed to share a rather immature moment, once the redhead had shown the other how to expel their natural excretions.

Before he knew it, Reno had flown them right passed the "graveyard," and that even became less eerie when a grinning Roxas waved at _Oblivion_and cheered as loudly as he could, "Hello Reno's Dad!" Sometimes, the redhead mused, the child-star was really too adorable and innocent for his own good.

Over all, Gaia had gotten closer and closer at almost an alarming rate compared to what it had taken to get to the Moon, and the pilot guessed it maybe took them half as long to reach the strong pull of orbit once again. They had made sure Reno was in the driver's seat for the last home-stretch of their trek, and the two shared a small pep-talk before they attempted the daunting task.

"Okay, baby, just gotta make it home, yo."

"You call your machine 'baby'?"

"Yes, now either give me words of encouragement, or shut up."

"How about I kiss you?"

"That works, too."

And the two shared a short, passionate kiss for good luck before petting_ Fenrir_ and treating it as if it were a living animal that needed affection just to cooperate. Either way, that's what the two did before falling completely silent. Reno's eyes were glued his goal: the surface of Gaia, knuckles white and legs taught, ready to peddle to the metal. Roxas found himself clinging to the back of his companion's chair, holding his breath in anticipation whilst his eyes remained glued on the red in front of his face.  
"I love you, Reno."

His heart had him peddling faster than the speed of light.

Somehow, Reno managed to stay completely conscious through Gaia's orbit, despite his cramping legs and shallow breathing, and the sweat causing his clothing and hair to cling to his body. Not only did he stay conscious, but he managed to fly _Fenrir_through the breezes, gently descending the thousands of feet it was down to the planet's surface. Luckily, he hadn't flown in above an ocean. He only hoped he was even luckier, and would land somewhere close to his home.

It wasn't until he was a hundred feet or so above the ground that he began to tearlessly cry in relief; he recognized the buildings! Somehow, be it by fate or luck, he'd managed to return right back to where he'd started. Or maybe, just maybe, his Father _was_watching from somewhere in the universe, and helped guide him home. Either way, he'd made it, and with just a few navigational errors, the pilot managed to find the large crater his flying machine had left behind, though he couldn't exactly see it, it was actually a lot shallower than it had been before.

And, no one would know it, but his journey all in all, had taken pretty close to a year to complete. _Fenrir_landed gently on the ground, a few feet away from the launch-site, and Reno damn near collapsed against the steering wheel, body trembling as his lungs heaved for precious, natural oxygen. The world around them was silent, and Roxas didn't even speak up for a while, just unbuckled himself and reached around the seat to pat and rub at the pilot's back. They remained that way for a good while, and it was almost as if Reno didn't plan to move ever again.

But, once he had his bearings, and a decent amount of energy back, he was slowly unbuckling himself and climbing out of the machine, helping Roxas ease himself out, too. Despite how long it had been, Reno hadn't aged a bit, thanks to the Mako. Not a single hair or muscle had changed since his departure, but he wasn't about to question it. Instead, he grabbed his companion's hands and gave a soft smile and a whisper.

"C'mon, yo. I want you to meet someone." Hands clasped tightly, the redhead began to traverse his way around the familiar city, the child-star remaining obedient and quiet as he was dragged along.

It didn't take them long to reach Reno's home, the two entering as soundlessly as possible, not wanting to startle or disturb anyone who might be there, or sleeping. But, Reno knew there would only be one occupant, and they find her sitting silently in a chair, as if nothing had ever happened. But, due to the soft glow emanating from Roxas, they saw she was holding an old, tattered shirt in her trembling hands. It was then the redhead paused, holding his companion in front of himself.

He was seeing his mother for the first time since he was a child. He took in graying, maroon hair, pastel-almost purple eyes, and skin that, though wrinkly, was still fairly radiant. She sat up straight, as if a board was holding her up, and Reno found himself holding back tears. He'd forgotten how beautiful his own mother was, and a small sniffle got passed, the noise suddenly alerting her of their presence.

"Wh-Who-?!" Reno was cradling his mother before she could even get her question out, placing kiss after kiss to her hair as he felt her begin to quake and cry. He held her nice and tight, cooed to her softly, and then it wasn't just himself. Roxas slowly joined in, wrapping his own arms around both the family members, whispering a small, shy hello to the weeping woman.

"H-Hello, Reno's Mother. My name is Roxas and…" Te blond was suddenly yanked down my surprisingly strong arms, his face held in soft, wrinkling hands before those same hands were removing his hood, exposing his face, and his light, which lit up the space around them dimly, just like the old candles had.

"You found him." It wasn't a question, but a simple statement, a sigh of relief and happiness, without a string of doubt. Then she went on murmuring, tracing Roxas's features with her fingers. "I-I see…yellow. Yellow and white. Black, of course I see black, but I see it in shapes, shades..Reno, I can see again." The weeping started all over again, and though his mother didn't have her full eyesight back, it was enough proof and hope for her to last the rest of her life. Reno hadn't heard his mother laugh in a lifetime, and the sound was simply ageless. "I see you, Ren! Red, and, and tans, and silvers. I see your hair and your face. Oh, how wonderful!"

It didn't take long for Reno to settle on the floor in front of his mother, Roxas crawling into his lap, glowing brighter than he had the entire journey. They didn't have to hide in the house, and they both began to explain their magnificent journey and how they found each other, and just what was going to happen. The woman sat, completely entranced by the story unfolding before her, eyes flickering about as they caught the colorful movements of her son and his companion's bodies. They were both animated speakers, it seemed.

Truthfully though, eyesight or no eyesight, Kairi was just happy to have her son back unharmed, and that he'd found himself his peace in one way or another.

Roxas had slept with Reno in his bed that night; the two finally easing their sore muscles on the comfort of an actual bed, bodies contently spooned together. Before they fell asleep though, they exchanged hesitant, "I love you's". They both knew what was dawning come the next time they woke up, and even though the child-star knew what would happen, he purposefully kept the redhead in the dark. He didn't want to spoil what time they had left with such solemn news.

Everyone who mattered to Reno was there. Rude, his mother, the Turks. They had all gathered in the field where _Fenrir _now rested, every pair of eyes surely on the small, cloaked form standing near Reno. No one moved or spoke for a while, unsure exactly what to do now. But, the pilot quickly took care of that.

"My friends, as you can see, I made it to the Moon and back, unharmed and healthy. But, I had left with a mission. And, we all know what mission that was. It is with great relief, and great happiness, that I present to you, Roxas: the child-star!" A sucker for dramatics, Reno made sure his voice was regal and loud before he raised his hands to quickly remove the hood covering Roxas's face in a flourish.

The child-star shifted nervously, large blue eyes scanning the field and its occupants. Of course he was nervous, he was surrounded by strangers, and the last time this had happened, he'd nearly been torn in half! The fear made his light tremble and flicker, but it was still bright enough for the Turks to see their friend hadn't been lying.  
Rude was the first to raise his hands and clap, and eventually, everyone followed, various cheers and laughs filling the area with more happiness and hope than there had been since the Sun exploded. The encouragement had the blond relaxing some, and inevitably, his skin radiated stronger rays of light, and people began to gasp and grin excitedly as their world was bathed in soft colors from where the child-star stood. But, the joy was short lived, everyone anxious for the bigger picture. They wanted the Sun back, not just some star, and they all got a little restless the longer it took.

Fearing the worst, Reno gently wrapped his arms around Roxas, and turned the boy to face himself, leaning down quite a bit to rid themselves of the height difference. The redhead leaned in and gave his companion a soft, lingering kiss to his temple before whispering just so he could hear.

"It's time, Roxas. Will you be our new Sun?" he asked out of endearment, for he'd never had the chance before, and he silently cursed his voice for wavering.

Unsatisfied with the small, hidden gestures, Roxas quickly threw his arms around the pilot, and gave the redhead a deep, passionate kiss that involved tongue and teeth, his light turning terribly pink at the whistles and hollers from the crowd around them. Eventually, they parted, and Reno found himself gazing into adoring, sorrowful eyes.

"Reno…in order to become the Sun, I must give up my heart. It is my heart that_ becomes_the Sun. Not my body, which will be left behind. I will be alive, still. But, an empty vessel. I probably won't remember you, or anything else. Void of all emotion. And, there's something I want you to know before I go.." They re-connected in a soft, slower kiss, before the child-star began to tear himself away.

"Your eyes are blue."

And Reno could only gulp down a pathetic whimper as he watched Roxas back away multiple yards, heart once-again breaking from the same person as the blond's arms stretched outward and he looked up to the sky. With each step he began to glow brighter and brighter, and even from where he stood, the redhead could feel an intense heat radiating off the boy. He refused to look at his suddenly colorful world, refused to take in the sight of his friends, his mother. He didn't even blink until his eyes burned against the onslaught of light and tears streaked his face. He saw it as Roxas's light suddenly left him, and his limp body fell to the ground with a thud, glowing, volcanic orb shooting straight up to the sky and beyond, growing in size massively so as it instinctively followed the path where the first Sun had been.

Reno had never been one to wish on stars, but as the Sun fixated itself in its new permanent spot, he found himself wishing with all his heart that somehow Roxas would remember. Somehow they'd continue to love, despite the blond lacking a heart. He repeated the wish long after Gaia warmed up with life and vibrancy, and continued to repeat it as he knelt down beside the previously boisterous body, shaking hands searching for any signs of life.

Hands rested over a still chest. No pulse, no warmth, no heart beat. _No life._But, somehow, despite those glaring facts, a groggy, familiar voice had his eyes snapping up and registering wide, happy blue. "I saw our parents, Reno…I saw my Mom, and Axel.." And, limbs tangled and lips collided in bursts of happiness and romance, the two eventually joined by Reno's mother, and all their friends, until it was just a large mass of celebration.

That was the first of hundreds more beautiful sunrises Gaia experienced, as that dark chapter of their lives came to a close. Reno didn't want to be a hero, or to go down in history. He just wanted to live a vivid, happy life with his star. But, it was inevitable that the story was passed down and eventually written, and though both Reno and Roxas had found that the story was far from what had actually happened; there was one quote from its pages they both agreed on.

"Sunsets and sunrises are said to be the most romantic parts of a day. Hugs become deeper, gazes longer, kisses more passionate, washed in the various colors of the sky. It only makes sense, wouldn't you agree, since the Sun is created out of love?"

_-Battle for the Sun_


End file.
